


Stay in touch

by FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, might make a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185/pseuds/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Cosima is taking classes at NYU. She meets Delphine in a bar. Delphine is visiting from France, and must leave the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay in touch

After a long day on Campus, Cosima liked to go to her favorite bar near her house. She sat on her usual bar stool, with one of her study books in her hand. Experimental Evolutionary Developmental Biology was a pain, but her family was in danger, and she wanted to help. Her sister Sarah helped her every once and awhile by breaking into the school to steal a helpful book.   
While sitting at the bar, Bobbi, the bartender, smiled. “I’m surprised.” Cosima looked up. “What?” Bobbi just said, “Usually you know instantly a hot chick is in range.” Cosima spun around to fast, causing her to hit her knee on the support thing under the bar. She rubbed her knee, and when she looked up, sure enough, there was a beautiful blonde woman walking in. She sat three spaces from Cosima, and Cosima asked her, “Is it alright if I sit next to you?” The woman laughed, saying, “Sure, why not?” The distinct french accent caused Cosima to smile even wider. 

After a few minutes of talking, it was revealed that the woman's name was Delphine Cormier. She was visiting from France, and she was leaving the next day. When Cosima learned this, her heart dropped. Something was so..different about this woman. She was special. So Delphine learned about Cosima her classes, and that she had a large family. Cosima knew that this was an understatement, but 10 daughters over a twenty year period was a feat she was sure only her late mother could boast. Delphine so far loved America. Cosima was from Canada, with a few of her sisters taken by relatives when they were young. So three or four sounded european. Sarah, Katia, Helena, and Rachel. Helena was taken by a cruel member if the family, so she turned out, well..kinda weird. But she protected the family. They all did. And Sarah’s daughter Kira loved her. She was so young, but so mature. It was nice. Delphine asked Cosima if she wanted to go somewhere together. Cosima smiled. “Of course.” 

They went to Central Park. They sat under the trees. They spoke and laughed. When the sun began to set, Cosima knew that this was her last chance. “Do you wanna..I dunno, keep in touch? I mean, I had fun today. I was looking for an excuse to visit France. You would be the perfect tour guide.” Delphine smiled. “Of course, mon amie. I would love that. It would be amazing to stay in touch with you.” Cosima laughed. “Awesome! Hey, where are you staying tonight?” Delphine chuckled. “I don’t know. I was going to find a hotel room closer to the airport. Or sleep in the airport.” Cosima took the chance of asking, “How about you stay with me? I could sleep on the couch. It’ll be easier, more comfortable, and cheaper.” Delphine pondered the question, and said, “Sure.”

When they got to the apartment, Delphine marveled at the many papers and scientific papers strewn around her rooms. Cosima rushed around, chuckling at herself for acting like her cleaning obsessed sister Alison. “Sorry for the mess. I usually don't have company. My sisters and our friends (trying to avoid saying clone club was not easy) usually go to Sarah’s foster brother’s apartment. And my lab partner Scott and I either meet at the lab on campus or he just helps me clear a small spot on the couch.” Delphine smiled. “Don't worry. I think it's cool. Shows a hard working soul.” Cosima turned red at this. “T-thanks.” Delphine asked, “What movies do you have?” pointing to Cosima’s stack of sci-fi flicks. “Just about every single one. I like sci fi stuff. I don’t know why, I guess it tells you what could be possible that we hope never will.” Delphine laughed. “Indeed. I have always loved the Sci-Fi genre.” Cosima felt more comfortable with Delphine every second. 

They lay down on Cosima’s bed, watching Alien. Delphine shuddered against Cosima’s shoulder. “I have never seen this one. It is..creepy, so say the least.” Cosima laughed. “You think this is scary? Have you ever seen Night of Demons? It’s not Sci-Fi, but it is a 1970’s or 80’s horror film. It’s so scary.” That made Delphine laugh. “We should get some sleep. It is late.” “Okay. Sure. I’ll give you a ride to the airport in the morning.” Delphine then whispered, “Do you want to share the bed? I feel like I am using you enough. You needint sleep on the couch.” Cosima couldn’t think of anything to say except, “Yeah. Why not?” 

As they fell asleep, Delphine stroked Cosima’s cheek. “Thank you for everything.” Cosima smiled. “No problem.” Then Delphine said something that Cosima never expected. “I only wish I could stay here, with you..you have been so kind.” Cosima blushed. “It was nothing. I saw a beautiful woman at the bar, and wanted to talk to her. I knew you were different. I just didn’t know how.” Delphine chuckled. God, her smile illuminated in the moonlight was even French. Damn. “I hope you won’t hate me for doing this.” Before Cosima could ask what, Delphine kissed her. It wasn’t a teenagers-in-love kiss. It was an I-truly-love-you-and-want-to-be-with-you-forever kiss. She responded by kissing her back, and they knew, somehow, that this would be so much more. 

Sure enough, a few moments later, they both were completely naked. Delphine straddled Cosima, and said, softly, “Merde..you already are so wet..” Delphine was quite wet as well, but Cosima was too busy whimpering for Delphine to touch her. Delphine knew this. “What? I couldn’t hear that.” Cosima whispered out, “Fuck me, Delphine. Damnit, fuck me.” Delphine needed no more temptation. She pushed three fingers into Cosima, causing the small woman to moan. “Yes, oh God, yes!” Delphine couldn’t help it. She came. Cosima did at the same time. They lay together, wrapped into each other. “Yeah, we really need to keep in touch.”


End file.
